Eℓ Día de Acción de Gracias
by ARcoKill
Summary: Three-shot. En el día de acción de gracias, cada persona tiene que hacer una buena obra, pero, ¿también confesarse a la persona a la cual amas? Todas las parejas, entren y lean


_**Hi, bueno aquí vuelvo con un Three-shot de las PPGZ y los RRBZ ^^, primera pareja Momoko y Brick. **__**  
**__**Declaraciones: las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen. **__**  
**__**'Pensamientos' ^^. **__**  
**_  
Hoy era el día de Acción de gracias, en ese día todas las personas debían llevarse bien, y también, hacer la buena obra del día, no tenia que haber discusiones, ni peleas, ni nada relacionado con pasarlo mal, este día era para pasarlo con la familia, con amigos o incluso con una pareja, daba igual, la única regla de el día de Acción de gracias era mantener una sonrisa en el rostro.

Momoko estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio mientras escribía unas cosas en su cuaderno rosa fucsia, cuando de repente unos toquecitos a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella mirando la puerta, la cual se abrió de momento.

-Momoko, mamá dice que tienes que ir a hacer unos recados- dijo Kuriko, la pequeña hermana de Momoko

-Esta bien hermanita- dijo ella levantándose con una sonrisa

Después de unos minutos, Momoko ya había terminado los recados y ya iba por el camino para su casa, pero como iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que había un chico delante, con el cual choco.

-Hey, mira por donde vas- espetó Brick, que miraba a Momoko- ah, si eres tu rosadita- dijo para luego ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del frío suelo.

Momoko aceptó su mano y se levanto, después recogió sus cosas y le miró

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

Brick solo se encogió de hombros, después de todo tenía que hacer una buena obra, y esa era su oportunidad.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con esas bolsas, parecen muy pesadas- dijo él para agarrar una bolsa y sonreírle.

_'Hoy esta actuando tan.. ¿amable?, ¿habrá cambiado? Pero que estoy diciendo, de seguro solo actúa así por el día de Acción de gracias, aunque en verdad, hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad' __  
_  
Los dos pelinaranjas iban andando muy contentos, mientras platicaban de cosas que tenían en común.

-¿Con que te gusta leer comics? ¿eh? Entonces eres como...una clase de rosadita friki- dijo Brick divertido

-Si me gusta, pero no soy ninguna friki, además, a ti también te gustan rojito friki- dijo ella de la misma manera

A Brick solo le salió una gotita en la frente, ella estaba en lo cierto.

Momoko iba muy alegre platicando, hasta que vio una tienda de dulces que la dejo boquiabierta, tenía de todo tipo de dulces, y eso no se debía de desperdiciar.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces se metió corriendo a la tienda, mientras que Brick la seguía.

-¿Quieres unos dulces?- le preguntó Momoko alegremente, después de todo ella aun no había echó su buena obra del día

-¡Claro!- dijo Brick contento, después de todo, el día de Acción de gracias no estaba siendo tan malo como él esperaba.

Momoko se acercó a el lugar donde estaba la cajera.

-Buenas tardes, ¿me podría dar una bolsa de los dulce de 'Delicacy'?- preguntó Momoko con una sonrisa

La señora solo asintió y se los entrego, después de pagar, Momoko se fue donde Brick y le extendió un dulce.

-¿De que esta echo?- pregunto él cogiendo el dulce

-Esta echo de una crema de canela, luego cubierto por azúcar y piezas de colores, y cacao- explicó Momoko devorando 4 al mismo tiempo

Brick solo se lo comió, lo cual no fue buena idea, los dos se terminaron la bolsa en cuestión de segundos, lo que les saco una carcajada a ambos.

Después de llegar a la casa de Momoko, los dos se fueron al parque, para seguir charlando. Cuando llegaron, los dos se sentaron en una banca que estaba libre.

-Bueno, ¿y de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó Momoko sonriendo

-Ni idea, aunque, ¿te puedo decir una cosa?- preguntó él, ella solo asintió intrigada- creo que a mi hermano Boomer, le gusta tu amiguita, esa tal Miyako

-Yo también lo creo, harían una pareja tan tierna, son el uno para el otro- dijo ella con un tono de esperanza en su voz

-Sip, aunque solo te advierto, mis hermanos son demasiado idiotas como para tener un romance serio, y menos el mujeriego de Butch- dijo Brick para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que lo cautivaban.

Momoko ante eso solo río, una pequeña carcajada que le se sacó a el rojo una gran sonrisa.

-En lo de Butch tienes razón, pero ¿Boomer? Yo creo que Boomer seria una pareja fiel, tú solo mírale, no le haría daño ni a una mosca- defendió ella

-Bueno, quizás Boomer es una nenita, pero si se lo propone si pelea, como antes lo hacia con Miyako, ¿te sigues acordando verdad? Porque actúas como si todo lo del pasado se hubiera evaporado- opinó Brick extrañado de la actitud de su compañera

-No lo he olvidado idiota, solo que, habéis cambiado y eso es lo que importa, ya no peleáis contra nosotras, si no con nosotras y ya no nos odiamos, somos amigos, hemos empezado de nuevo- explico Momoko con una sonrisa

-Si, si, lo que tú digas rosadita, ¿te parece si hablamos sobre tus amigas y mis hermanos?- pregunto/dijo él con una sonrisa

-Esta bien, empecemos con Boomer y Miyako, yo opino que pronto uno de los dos acabara confesándole a el otro lo que siente, y se harán novios, se casaran y tendrán hijos- dijo Momoko ilusionado y con estrellitas en los ojos

-Claro, y luego sus hijos encontraran a otras personas que se parezcan a sus padres y también se harán novios de esas personas, y luego se casaran y también tendrán hijos- dijo Brick son sarcasmo

-Oye, podría pasar, el amor es algo que no se puede controlar- dijo ella haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Claro, ahora vayamos con tu otra amiguita, la salvaje y con mi estúpido hermano- dijo él para intentar desviar el tema

-Esta bien, yo creo que el que acabara confesándose será Butch, ya que Kaoru es muy orgullosa para decir lo que siente- opino Momoko con un dedo en la barbilla

-Yo diría que es demasiado orgullosa, pero bueno, opino lo mismo, yo se que a Butch le gusta Kaoru, pero otra cosa es que se lo diga y que ella le corresponda, ¿no?- pregunto Brick mirando al suelo con pose pensativa

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que Kaoru le corresponderá, ella le ama, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, Miyako y yo lo sabemos- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida Momoko

Brick solo la miro con incredulidad esa chica de hermosos orbes rosas, era muy testaruda, a la vez que linda, para su punto de vista claro.

-Entonces me estas diciendo que tus amigas y mis hermanos acabaran siendo novios, casándose y teniendo hijos, esta bien, pero, ¿qué hay de los maravillosos lideres?- dijo Brick arqueando una ceja, esperando como reaccionaba la rosadita

-¿E-eh? B-bueno, los lideres acabaran con otra persona- dijo Momoko riendo nerviosamente.

_'Creo que esta empezando a sospechar, ¿cómo le digo que me siento atraída por…él? Es muy difícil, ¿cómo saber si él siente lo mismo por mi? ¿Y si solo esta preguntando eso para molestarme? Quiero decir, el es Brick'_

-¿Qué te pasa rosadita?- pregunto Brick al ver a la muchacha sumergida en sus pensamientos

-¿Eh? Oh, nada, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en…., mi hermana, si eso en mi hermana- dijo ella nerviosa de que él la descubriera

-Esta bien- respondió él suspirando, después la miro- ¿Te puedo confesar algo que he tenido guardado hace mucho tiempo?- pregunto Brick son las mejillas sonrojadas

Momoko solo asintió, pero no esperándose lo que le paso.

Brick miro alrededor, para comprobar que no había nadie que conociese, como por ejemplo sus hermanos o las amigas de su compañera, se acerco a Momoko y le agarro las muñecas, para evitar que se fuera, después acerco su rostro al de ella, a tal punto en el cual los dos podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, y después de unos segundos, la beso.

Fue un beso corto, pero apasionado, al principio, fue suave, pero cuando Brick sintió que la chica le correspondía, lo puso mas intenso, aunque después de unos minutos se tuvieron que separar, ya que sus pulmones les pedían aire.

Brick la miro a los ojos y le susurro.

-Te amo rosadita

Momoko solo le miro impresionada, ¿Brick se estaba declarando?, dejo sus pensamientos atrás y le miro, a la vez que se arriesgo a decir, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo también te amo, rojito

_**Y aquí termina el primer capitulo de este Three-shot, espero que les haya gustado, y si es así, ya saben, review ^**_


End file.
